Simplify the following expression: ${-5(2+2t)-6(-5t+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{2+2t}{)} - 6(-5t+1) $ $ {-10-10t} - 6(-5t+1) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -10-10t {-6(}\gray{-5t+1}{)} $ $ -10-10t + {30t-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10t + 30t} {-10 - 6}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {20t} {-10 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {20t} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $20t-16$